


Intensity

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka loves intensity. On and off court.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-05-23 05:35am to 06:03am / Creation: 2018-05-23 11:40am to 12:03pm / Creation: 2018-05-23 08:30pm to 09:30pm  
> Dedication: My wife wanted Tezuka/Akutsu real bad. Especially with sex-scenes. Hope you like it.

Sitting in class proofed to be impossible today, so Tezuka Kunimitsu - for the first time ever - excused himself in favor of his other duties and walked out as fast as his legs would carry him. Which - given the circumstances - wasn't that fast. They were still wobbly and his ass was still extremely sore and making him remember it with every twitch.

Tezuka sighed deeply before dodging into an empty classroom.

Sitting down in the darkest corner he closed his eyes, consciously willing his muscles to relax but then his mind brought him back to the night before and everything else vanished.

He was bound to the bed, legs spread and moaning like a whore while Jin milked his prostate.

He had already come several times. Through masturbation. Through sounding. Through being fucked mercilessly. During the fisting he had momentarily lost consciousness but been awoken to Jin giving his poor, abused cock a blowjob, which had hurt like hell but also been so good.

The milking however, was something he had never experienced with Jin before. Jin's fingers were almost gentle when they slid along that spongy area but they did so continuously and with varying pressure, making him loose his mind.

He knew he was moaning. He also knew of the occasional scream escaping dry, chapped lips.

He couldn't have cared less.

To him, his boyfriend was a sex-god and Kunimitsu wouldn't give him up. The pleasures he received were well worth the pains he endured even if Jin wouldn't acknowledge their relationship even in private, his touches - as violent as they were - never left real damage. Kunimitsu could indulge in absolute pleasure and none would ever be the wiser.

Feeling himself grow hard at just the memory, Kunimitsu resisted the urge to handle himself right then and there. He was still in school and this classroom could be in use any minute.

Hearing the door open in that moment made him hold his breath. He knew his face had to be red and he really couldn't imagine talking to anyone right now.

"So here my kitten disappeared to."

Kunimitsu couldn't hold in a small shriek when he was suddenly hauled up and then pushed against the wall. Jin laughed softly. 

"Don't worry, kitten. I'll make this good for you."

Before he could protest, Jin had already pulled down his pants, bent him at just the right angle and pushed into his still slick ass.

Jin growled in satisfaction.

"You really followed my instructions to the letter, didn't you kitten? Your ass feels so good like this, still dripping with my come." 

Kunimitsu's head heated even more. They were on school grounds! In a classroom! In the middle of a normal school day!

When Jin began to masturbate his cock while still pushing his own savagely inside his ass Kunimitsu's brain finally decided to not care anymore and just enjoy the ride.

Jin had fucked him in many public places already and he had never let anyone find them, yet. Kunimitsu just hoped that Jin was still as adamant to not share the view. Then again, you never knew what Jin would come up with next and that was the real turn-on. Especially to Tezuka Kunimitsu, renowned captain of the tennis club and president of the student council of Seishun Gakuen Chuu.

He really couldn't care less.


	2. Chapter 2

When the lights went out while Kunimitsu was working late on paperwork in the office of the student council, he knew immediately that something was going to happen. Something that had nothing to do with a power failure. So he stayed seated, trying to discern if the shadows actually moved or if his imagination was running wild. 

They moved.

"Didn't I tell you to always be back early?"

He swallowed, then decided to answer anyway. 

"Time-limit on…"

A kiss stopped the rest of his words as his body was pulled out of the chair and onto the desk he had been working on.

Making quick work of the uniform pants Akutsu smiled predatorily. Kunimitsu was already hard, almost dripping.

"Good, kitten. Let me help you with that."

Pushing him onto his back, he wasted no time swallowing that sweet cock to the root and began fingering him at the same time. 

Kunimitsu moaned. Even more so when his cock was released again with a pop of his boyfriend's mouth, the fingering never stopping.

"Yes, kitten. Just like that. This is what you want right? What you really want."

Unable to help himself, Kunimitsu spread his legs wider, giving him more access. Akutsu laughed.

"Yes. Just like you want it."

Pushing more fingers inside, Akutsu began scissoring them but gentler than he normally would.

Kunimitsu mewled.

"Don't like it as much, hm? Don't worry. There's more."

And he finally pushed hard, with all five fingers at once.

Kunimitsu howled.

"Good, kitten. Let me hear you."

Being fisted on his desk was utterly erotic and Kunimitsu had the strange desire to help by trying to move himself, creating even more friction. Akutsu seemed to approve as his hand stilled and he just watched him for a while. 

"Yes, fuck yourself. You look so hot right now. Pushing yourself over my fist with everything you've got. So hot."

If Kunimitsu had been able to, he would have turned crimson. As it was, he could only increase his efforts and hope Akutsu would soon take pity on him.

He got lucky.

Akutsu was so turned on, he didn't really mind being manipulated. Not this time.

Pulling his hand away, bathing in the heart-felt whine this produced, Akutsu freed his cock and pushed inside with one harsh thrust before staying completely still. 

Kunimitsu's body shook. His eyes watered with unshed tears, his cock stood proudly but unsatisfied. So sweet.

Akutsu smiled, getting a better grip on those long legs. 

"Stop shuddering, kitten."

When Kunimitsu finally managed to obey, he started with slow but deep slides right across his prostate. The reaction was immediate and would have catapulted both of them off the desk if Akutsu had been a lesser man. 

In the end this would just leave a few more bruises. 

Kunimitsu moaned, getting louder when Akutsu did not seem to plan on setting a faster pace. Both knew the school was supposed to be deserted. There was no reason to be silent - not that they would have cared by now. 

When the thrusts finally increased, Kunimitsu's breath hitched and he wanted more. Much more. And Akutsu finally provided by pushing his cock as deep as it would go while pulling Kunimitsu's ass cheeks apart to make it even more intense and in the process almost bending him in half.

Kunimitsu screamed and came, shooting hot spurts of cum all over himself, his boyfriend, the desk and even the paperwork.

Akutsu smiled while finding his own orgasm. Kunimitsu would be so cutely ashamed. 

He couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good evening, kitten."

Kunimitsu had just wanted to lock up, when being approached from behind and forcefully pushed back into the locker room, the door being closed as soon as they were inside.

"Jin, I…"

"Your team's already left the grounds. The door is locked. We are all alone."

Kunimitsu moaned at the suggestive tone of voice and Akutsu smiled.

"I knew you'd like that. Now, that bench over there - get on it, on all fours. Strip before you do but slowly."

Kunimitsu happily obeyed, slowly lowering his pants, then shrugged out of the shirt and jersey.

Akutsu whistled.

"No underwear today, hm? Get on the bench, now."

Positioning himself, Kunimitsu was more than aware of the view he must make. Ass in the air, presented at the perfect angle for his boyfriend's perusal.

"I think we can get rid of this now." Akutsu sounded almost uninterested while pulling at the long toy, that had been imbedded in Kunimitsu's ass since this morning. He had put it there himself, ordered by Jin of course.

Kunimitsu tried hard not the moan at the loss, especially when his ass began to clench around nothingness while Akutsu watched, then seemed to check the width with his fingers.

"This will do."

Before Kunimitsu could ask, he heard a zipper being pulled, a plop that was normally made by one of their lube bottles and then something huge nudged at his opening, being pushed inside little by little, unrelenting.

Kunimitsu could only gasp, burying his head into his arms.

"Breathe, kitten. It will get better."

Kunimitsu tried, he really did. But all his body told him was sensual overload and the chanted words: Too much, too much, too much.

As if reading his thoughts, Akutsu began to sooth him - in a way.

"It's not too much. Your hole is well prepared and it wants to be fed. Can't you feel it clenching? So hungry."

The object was pushed deeper and Kunimitsu mewled. In pleasure or pain wasn't really distinguishable anymore. Not that it mattered.

"Good. Take it. That's it."

Kunimitsu didn't know how much time passed but finally that thing would go no deeper and Akutsu stopped momentarily before pulling it out just a little and then pushing it back in. Always into the exact same depth as before.

"You look so good right now, kitten. So beautiful."

Not used to such words, Kunimitsu tried to look but couldn't. Akutsu noticed and pushed the bench in front of the large mirror before resuming his efforts. 

Kunimitsu almost fainted.

The thing inside of him, being pulled and pushed back time and time again, was one of his own rackets.

Akutsu laughed at his scandalized face.

"And you're taking it so well. Your beloved racket, imbedded in your ass, rubbing against your prostate, giving you more intense pleasure than you have ever known."

Kunimitsu began to cry. This was too much. His body screamed, his ass obviously loved being fucked and his mind couldn't cope with the thought of his own racket being used as a sex toy and him actually enjoying it.

"Shh. No need to cry, kitten. Look into the mirror and tell me what you see."

Kunimitsu tried but felt too ashamed.

"Tell me what you see!"

Swallowing the tears away, Kunimitsu concentrated on the picture, trying to distance himself from the reality that it was his own body this was being done to.

"My racket."

"More."

"The handle being used as a dildo."

"What do you feel?"

When he didn't answer right away, the next thrust was harsher but not deeper and Kunimitsu gasped.

"You're sliding over my prostate."

"Go on, kitten. Tell me."

"You're fucking me like with any other toy you used so far."

Akutsu smiled when understanding finally dawned on Kunimitsu's face.

"Exactly. The exception is that this is something precious to you."

Kunimitsu moaned. Now that he understood, it didn't seem so horrible anymore. Much more along the lines of pleasurable actually. 

"You're finally getting it. You beloved racket is nothing more than another tool to pleasure you with."

Kunimitsu nodded, unconsciously lifting his ass a little higher.

"No, kitten. As much as I would want to see you like that, your body can't take the entire length of that  
handle."

Kunimitsu mewled.

"I said no! If you don't behave, I'll stop right here and leave it inside of you. Maybe your teammates will be gracious enough to pull it out in the morning."

Kunimitsu panicked.

"No! Please, I'll be good. Please. Please."

"You beg so prettily."

And the pull/slide began anew. This time Kunimitsu seemed to accept the joy it brought and, after a few tries of possible positions, finally let out a loud drawn-out moan of deep satisfaction. He had finally found the perfect position.

"Mmh, your cock is dripping so much already, so good isn't it? That sweet slide just along your prostate, so pleasurable."

Akutsu continued for a while longer, until Kunimitsu's arms finally gave completely and it became unwise to go on with the delicious torture.

When the racket was removed Kunimitsu mewled in distress but let it happen like the good kitten he was. Akutsu resisted to pet him. Instead, he reached around his boyfriend's torso and pulled him into his lap, right onto his own cock. He couldn't compare to the racket's length but his width was not to be underestimated and he knew that his kitten loved it. The scream he received was indeed very satisfying and the squirming intensely pleasurable for both of them. Getting a good grip around the forlorn cock, Akutsu started to masturbate it. Harsh and unrelenting. Just like his kitten liked it. Kunimitsu started screaming and didn't stop again, not until Akutsu's cum had filled him up completely and then only to collapse against that strong wall that was his boyfriend's steeled body.

He could get used to that.


End file.
